Rio: 2012
by ernestgoestocamp
Summary: Spin off of Rio: Forgotten Memories, Tulio believes that the end is neigh and Linda thinks otherwise.


Rio: 2012

I do not own anything but MAH Fanfics!

_The year, as the title suggests, takes place in the year 2012. It is the peak of destruction around the globe; people around the world await the "supposed" final day of the world. Riots appear in almost every city, some Evangelists broadcast "Repent" messages throughout the television sets of many people. The question on everybody's mind is "Is it really the end?" But some folks…find this ridiculous._

"First, Harold camping, now this again!" A red haired woman said as she watched the images on the screen. Then, a young man in a lab coat entered the room with some planks and went toward the woman.

"Linda, could you please help me with the windows!" The man said

"For the last time, Tulio, December 21st 2012 is a big lie!" Linda retorted

"Sooner or later, those windows are going to break!" Tulio finished, walking over to a window and putting a nail on the wall.

"First the Y2K, then Harold Camping, now your telling me, just because of some stupid movie, you are going to believe that a huge tsunami or some other catastrophe is going to hit us! And even if it did, putting simple planks on the windows won't help!" Linda said

"I'm not putting planks for that! I am reinforcing our windows because of these guys!" Tulio pointed his finger toward a window that revealed Tipa and Armando

"Come on Tulio! We want to watch the game!" Tipa had his face on the window, Linda softly laughed at his silliness

"Yea! Our T.V. got stolen by some punk! Have a heart and let us in!" Armando shouted

"Yea…Tulio, think about everything we did for you…" Tipa became to make a soft whine; his eyes made Linda soften her attitude.

"Oh…Tulio, let them in" Linda asked the man

Tulio sighed; being the nicest guy around surely had others having the ability to easily manipulate his actions.

"Fine…but only when the movie is over" Tulio said

Tipa's whine suddenly turned into shouts of joy when Tulio took off the planks and opened the door.

"But remem…" Tulio was interrupted as Tipa and Armando rushed in at the same time, Tulio fell and Linda went to pick him up, she went to close the door afterwards.

"Calm down, it's just a stupid movie" Linda said

"Yea…you're right, and maybe this movie might get you to forget about midnight" Tulio said pointing towards the clock, it read "10:50"

"A movie…about 2012…is going to make me forget about midnight December 21st 2012 and the stupidity people are going to feel after the hand passes 12:01." Linda retorted

"Oh, you pansy, lets watch it anyways" Tulio finished as they sat down next to Tipa and Armando

"Is there like popcorn or something? The game is about to start" Armando asked

"No, we are not watching the game, we are going to see, 2012" Tulio retorted

"You're kidding right? You would rather watch some stupid movie than to watch the greatest match on earth?" Armando asked, pointing as the match proclaimed that it was Spain vs Brazil in a friendly battle.

"We all know who is going to win…" Tulio said

"You don't know that! People thought Germany was going to be the Fifa world champions but no! Spain surprised us all, didn't they!" Armando said

"Ok, I have an idea, we can watch the game and when the commercials come on, and we watch 2012?" Tulio said

"I guess? We watched it so many times already, why do you want to see it again?" Armando asked

"Because I feel as though it's perfect for tonight!" Tulio proclaimed

Everyone in the room groaned in frustration

"You have been watching it every night since December 1st!" Tipa said

"And I want to continue watching it until its midnight! I mean it's a special broadcast after all!" Tulio said

"Tulio, something makes me think that you really are worried about tomorrow…" Linda said as she hugged Tulio

"No! I swear it's because I like the movie! The special effects are fantastic!" Tulio retorted

"Tulio…" Linda said

"Ok…a little" Tulio finished

"The pole shift only made Miami and parts of California ten degrees colder, but it was nothing to worry about, now please…just forget about 2012…for me?" Linda manipulated Tulio

"Well…okay, fine" Tulio finished

"Good" Linda concluded.

Ten minutes later and the match begun, the first half was epic, with Brazil and Spain reaching a tie score of 4 at the end of the first half. Then the viewers of the Montero Residence began to hear growls in the vicinity of the living room. The growl came from Tipa.

"So…do you guys have popcorn?" Tipa asked

Tulio sighed

"Ill go make some right now" The man in the lab coat said as he walked towards the kitchen. He took out a popcorn bag from the pantry and put it in the microwave. While the bag started to expand, Tulio heard a noise come from Fernando's room.

"Breaking news, a large comet is expected to pass around midnight, two hours from now. Astronomers and scientists are baffled by the sudden appearance of this satellite and have concluded that it will be visible in the night sky and will appear much larger than Halley's Comet but some fear…this comet is Nibiru that will collide with the planet and destroy life as we know it" The reporter said on the news.

Tulio suddenly became frightened but then the noise of the microwave screeching made him return to the kitchen and serve the popcorn in a bowl. He walked back to the couch and handed the popcorn to Tipa and sat down next to Linda. His hands were shaking and Linda noticed this.

"Tulio? What's wrong?" Linda asked

"Some guy said on the news…a comet is going to pass earth…but…" Tulio was interrupted

"A comet? Really?" Linda asked

"You seem surprised" Tulio said

"I love comets! Ever since I was a young girl, I have always been amazed by them, especially in 87 when Halley's Comet passed." Linda explained

"Well, I am happy you love comets but…I don't think its going to be pleasant, watching it destroy the earth." Tulio said

"Tulio…what did we say earlier about 2012?" Linda said

Tulio sighed

"Nothing will happen…it's just a stupid movie…" Tulio finished

"Right…now go tell Fernando to go to sleep, I hear his TV on and its way past his bedtime" Linda said

Tulio groaned and stood up and walked towards the young boy's room and he knocked on the door. Fernando immediately knew.

"Dad! Look what's happening in Miami!" Fernando said

Tulio closed the door and sat down on the bed next to his son to watch the screen

"Breaking news from BBC, Miami was visited by an unlikely visitor, an ice berg that was just floating off the coast of Biscayne Bay. With the recent Geomagnetic Pole shift a week ago, some scientists fear that Miami will become a polar region in a few years but this is skeptical and it could be renegade ice that just somehow found its way to south Florida." The female reported said.

"weird, huh?" Fernando asked

"Yea…weird" Tulio concluded

Tulio remembered what Linda told him to do

"Listen Fernando, you need to go to bed, mother is getting mad at you for staying up late for these past few days" Tulio said

"Oh…come on! Just one more hour?" Fernando pleaded

Tulio gasped at the boys comment, he looked at his watch and it read "11:00"

Tulio began to sweat, was this all falling into place? Was this all really happening? Maybe he was right about the end of the world. Still, he felt a sense of denial and he walked towards the door and said

"Ok…fine, just one more hour, then I am coming back to make sure you are in bed and sleeping" Tulio concluded as he closed the young boys door

"Thanks dad!"

"Don't mention it" Tulio said

Tulio gasped for air as he leaned on the door

"Maybe the end is coming! Maybe all those years of preparation weren't a waste! We are going to die!" Tulio thought

Then the young veterinarian slapped himself

"No, Tulio! Linda said nothing like that is going to happen…and maybe she's right" Tulio said

Tulio took a deep breath and walked back toward his wife and sat down

"So…what happened while I was gone?" Tulio asked

"Spain scored…they are winning the game now and it's only a few minutes left…" Tipa said in frustration.

"But that can't be!" Tulio said

"Well…they are the champions…like what Armando said…" Linda retorted

"Man…if Brazil loses this game…it's the end of the world!" Armando retorted

Tulio gasped at Armando's comment, Linda grabbed him

"Tulio! What's wrong?" Linda asked

"N…nothing is wrong, I am just going to get something to drink…I will be right back!" Tulio said

"But you just got…" Linda did not finish as Tulio dart toward the kitchen

"Here…"

Tulio washed his face in the sink and he grabbed a glass and poured water and drank.

"Okay…so what if the end of the world is really coming? What should I do in the last hour we have left?" Tulio asked himself.

The young man looked around and thought of something

"I know! Ill make them watch 2012 and when the end comes, we will be to interested in the movie to realize that a comet has collided and the end is neigh!" Tulio said

He went over back to the couch and Linda asked

"Feeling better?"

Tulio sat down

"Well…I would feel much better if we watch 2012 right after the match has ended…how about it?" Tulio asked

"Oh fine" Linda concluded

And so minutes passed but something unexpected happened

GOAL!

Everyone but Tulio rose up and cheered

It was a stunning 5 – 5 tie which mean there would be a three minute extension to the game.

This made Tulio groaned who looked at the clock

"11:22"

Eventually three minutes passed but the teams were still tied. So, the next phase was penalty kicks.

"Well, this is where the fun begins!" Tipa shouted

Brazil was the first to kick with Luis Fabiano, he scored.

Tulio's hope lifted

Until…

Juan Manuel Mata from Spain also scored

Tulio became worried

"Don't…worry its five try's…" Tulio said to himself

Then the same process continued until Spain and Brazil both ended up tied again. Everybody was awestruck, especially Tulio

"Folks…I cant belive what I am seeing here but both teams managed to tie once again! Which should result in SUDDEN DEATH" The announcer said on the television.

Tulio looked at his watch

"11:37"

The young man looked back towards the screen

Spain was the first to kick during sudden death.

The player to kick was none other than Borja Valero, number 10 and this put tension on everybody.

The opponent was Brazilian player and goal keeper, Julio Cesar Soares Espindola

Tulio crossed his fingers like everyone else

Borja Valero took a step back and Julio became tense

Then the Spanish player suddenly kicked the ball at a velocity of twenty miles per hour, Julio jumped to block the incoming attack but the ball passed by him and silence was present until.

GOAL!

Everyone was awestruck once again

"It really is the end of the world…" Armando said

This made Tulio even more nervous and he spoke out

"Can we just watch the movie now please!" Tulio said

"Alright, fine!" Linda finished as she went to get the CD

Tulio, for a moment, went towards the outside porch and looked towards the night sky. He could see a blue star but it appeared like the size of the moon and it was moving closer. Tulio did the sigh of the cross and went back in.

"is it ready?" Tulio asked as he closed the door.

"yes Tulio, its ready…" Linda said as she sat down on the couch.

"By the way, please check to see if Fernando is asleep, please" Linda asked

Tulio complied as he walked towards the room of the young boy and opened it. He thought about the final minutes of life they all had left and he wanted to enjoy the last moments with everyone.

"Hey…Fernando, we are watching a movie if you wanna see it with us" Tulio said

"Is it 2012 again?" Fernando asked

Tulio cringed

"Yes, but I promise you can stay up much more longer if you come watch it with us" Tulio finished

Fernando thought

"Alright!" The young boy concluded as he followed his father towards the living room.

Tulio stopped and he looked at the intensive care unit

"Listen…Fernando, just tell your mother I told you to stay up…ill be right there" Tulio said

"Alright dad!" Fernando said as he ran towards the living room

Tulio walked towards the door that would lead him into the clinic, he smiled as he opened the door. Many birds were abundant in this living space, many of which flew towards the man and landed on several areas on his coat.

"hey guys…I came to say…I enjoyed keeping you guys safe and I just want you all to know…I love you…with all my heart…I love every single one of you as if you were my own children…" Tulio began to sob but the birds were confused when he said "Enjoyed". Where was he going?

Tulio signaled the birds to get off him

"Goodbye guys…I hope it ends fast so you don't have to suffer." Tulio finished as he closed the door, all the birds in the room stood still until they reacted with sudden frantic movements.

Tulio saw Linda come out of the living room to see him

"What's wrong Tulio? Don't tell me 2012 has gotten you all hyped up…" Linda said

"Yes…that's exactly what's wrong…listen Linda…I…" Tulio did not finish, he noticed his watch which read "11:52"

"You said you loved comets, right?" Tulio asked Linda

"Yea…why?" She asked

"Well, come with me" Tulio finished

Both of the adults walked toward the Sanctuary and soon found themselves in the vicinity of the jungle, the night sky was illuminated by an ever increasing comet that was approaching earth. When both of them arrived at the center, Tulio instructed Linda to look at the southwest. Her eyes widened at the approaching comet.

"Jesus…" Linda said

"Listen, Linda, we don't have much time…I just wanted to say…" Tulio was interrupted

"It's beautiful…it's so amazing…Tulio, you don't realize how happy this has made me…" The red haired girl said

"Linda…in two minutes…that meteor will destroy us all!" Tulio shouted as he grabbed Linda

"Tulio! Not this again!" Linda said

"Im not lying! Don't you notice it getting too close!" Tulio asked

"Nothing is going to happen! 2012…IS…JUST…A…HOAX!" Linda retorted

"I can assure you it is not a hoax!" Tulio said

"Jesus Tulio…you're so stubborn…Im going back inside" Linda said as she began to walk away.

"No! Wait Linda!" Tulio shouted

The young man witness the comet get larger and larger, his sweat was literally making his hands wet from fear. He ran towards the red haired woman and he grabbed her and their tongues touched suddenly. Linda closed her eyes. Linda seemed to stop struggling and she accepted the wonderful kiss from the man. When both were done kissing, they let go of eachother.

"Tulio…you've never kissed like that before…" Linda said

"Well…i am glad you like it" Tulio finished

Tulio looked at his watch, Linda seemed to roll her eyes but something got both of their attention, the comet's illumination began to disappear gradually as it passed by.

Tulio's watch hit "12:00"

Then the comet seemed to change course and it passed by earth without harm, but it did hit a satellite and a chunk fell off and headed towards earth.

The two adults stopped kissing, Tulio checked his watch again

"12:01"

Linda's expression changed, she noticed Tulio, who was still checking his watch

"I...dont understand...everything feel into place so perfectly..." The young veterinarian said

"See Tulio…I wonder who is feeling like an idiot right about now" Linda said

"Yea…but you do realize that I wanted to spend our last moments in your arms, I love you Linda and I always will" Tulio hugged the red haired woman

The somewhat thin woman, who was wearing round glasses, smiled at the mans comment and then, suddently, Tulio broke the hug as he said

"You know what! we should celebrate! lets go watch 2012 and laugh at its predicament!" Tulio said

The man ran up the steps but fell in the process, Linda gasped as she ran towards his aid.

"I'm fine" Tulio said

Linda giggled

"You're still the awkward Tulio I met a year ago though" Linda said

Tulio blushed.

"And you still have the most intelligent eyes I have ever gazed up upon…" Tulio said

"Oh stop it, Tulio" Linda blushed a little.

Both laughed until Linda asked

"So you won't worry about the whole end of the world thing again, right?" Linda asked

"Ill wait until Midnight" Tulio concluded.

"Oh…God" Linda concluded.

Meanwhile back at the house

"The comet passed without incident and the glacier that drifted by Miami was just another plot by the government to stop global warming." The reporter said

"Havent i heard that from somewhere before?" Fernando asked the former smugglers

"Futurama! i love that show!" Tipa shouted as he jumped off the couch in excitement

"Oh god...here we go again" Armando said

"And how do you know that?" Fernando asked

"You're being serious? Tipa here is a futurama geek...he knows every reference to the show..." Armando explained

"Well...excuse me for asking!" Fernando retorted

The thin smuggler turned toward the fat young gentlemen known as Tipa.

"Now you know...they got that from Inconvenient truth...right?" Armando asked him

"Yea...but its also on the show you dim wit!" Tipa retorted

"Calling me a dim wit when you dont even know how to play rock, paper, scissors!" Armando retorted back

"Can!" Tipa shouted

"Can not!" Armando said, smiling

"Ok, fine, we will settle this like gentlemen!" Tipa said as he drew his hand, Armando did the same.

(Song:** The good, the bad, the ugly - Theme**)

Tipa's eyes shifted to an agreesive nature

All Armando did was put a smile across his face

The thin smuggler drew his hand as well, Tipa grew tense as sweat began to fall from his short hair

"And what does the winner recieve if he wins?" Armando asked

Tipa thought

"My entire collection of Futurama episodes!" Tipa said, feeling confident

"That's a sacrifice in vain" Armando said as he smiled

"Well...deal?" Tipa asked

"Deal...but no best out of three this time...only one game" Armando asked

Tipa's expression strengthened

Armando kept smiling

"Deal"

Both men drew their hands to meet and agreed to the terms and both began the game.

Both began to sweat a lot, Fernando was hiding behind the couch, eating the popcorn

Armando's eyes were set on Tipa

Both men then drew their hands to the middle.

"Rock...papers...scissors...shoot!" Both men yelled

Armando's hand was that of paper

Tipa's hand was scissors

Tipa jumped for joy

Armando's expression suddenly turned bleak

"You said scissors cut's through everything...so i win!" Tipa said

Armando groaned

Meanwhile…in the sanctuary

"Hey! Jewel, check this out" A familiar Blue Spix Macaw said

Another Blue Macaw appeared but this one was a female

"Is that…meteor?" Jewel inspected

A chunk of the comet had created a small crater in the jungle but it strangely did not cause any fire of some sort or so it seemed.

Blu inspected the meteorite, and became confused when letters formed on its surface

"Be prepared for 2060"

The end.


End file.
